


Scorching hot

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, heat wave, henry is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: CS + Heatwave promptSet somewhere after the final battle, after everything's calmed down a bit in Storybrooke.Originally posted on tumblr.





	Scorching hot

This had to be the hottest day Storybrook had ever seen. But then again, that’s what he thought yesterday, and the day before. It seems that the town had been hit by a heatwave, and an immense one at that.  
Having spend many years in the hot and damp jungle of Neverland, Killian doesn’t mind the heat as much as the others seem to do. In fact, he can name quite a few advantages of this heat and they all begin and end with Emma Swan-Jones.

The short pants she wears, that show off her long slender legs and the tops show her strong arms and just a hint of cleavage. The way she keep her hair up, revealing the neck he longs to kiss. And then there’s the slight flush of her skin that reminds him of the way she looks after some more enjoyable activities. Needless to say, Killian doesn’t mind the heat at all.

Well, there’s actually one thing he minds about the heat: the fact that he and Swan have been busy at the police station all day. Appearantly the heat has gotten to some of the dwarf’s heads, leading to a fight for the best seat at Granny’s terrace. The station lacked the modern cooling system, air conditioning, he remembered, that he and Swan had gotten installed in their house. Nevermind the heat, she’d persisted that as sheriff and deputy, they couldn’t just skip out of work on a hot day, no matter how tempting the offer that they’d cool down together at home sounded. Looking over at her from his desk, Killian started to plan how he could make sure that at least their evening would be a relaxing one.  
—————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Swiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand once more, Emma decided that this stack of paperwork would be her last of the day. It was simply too fucking hot to even function. Of all the things Regina thought of in her curse, she didn’t think to give the police station proper air conditioning. Emma had secretly hoped that the scorging temperatures would have prompted Killian to dress down a bit more, but the only change in her pirate’s outfit was that he had unbuttoned his shirt even more than usual. On the other hand, maybe it was a good thing, because just the sight of his gorgeous chest on display was enough to send her mind straight to the gutter.

Just earlier, she’d barely been able to reject his offer to ‘find a private place to cool eachother down’. Only Killian could make an offer like that sound dirty, just by the tone of his voice and signature smirk. Unbeknownst to him, she’d already been planning a nice evening for the both of them. Henry’s staying at Regina’s tonight, according to the new schedule they’d set up. This meant that they’d have the house all to themselves and Emma is determined to enjoy it. The plan is to pick up some pizza at the italian place Kililan took her to on their first date and then to finish their meal with a few scoops of Killian’s favourite ice-cream. Afterwards, she plans to take Killian up on his offer to cool down together, but not quite in the way he mentioned before. Earlier this week, she’d found a hidden path to a small stroke of beach right behind their house. It’s the perfect place to a swim together. Maybe they could even go skinny dipping, Emma thought……… Okay, maybe it would end up the way Killian hinted at either way. She didn’t mind in the slightest.

Putting her paperwork away, Emma decided that enough is enough with this heat. Standing up, she moved over to her pirate and simply asked: ‘How about you and I get out of here?’. ‘I’d love nothing more Swan, but I thought you wanted to finish your paperwork first?’ came his answer.  
‘I did, but I suddenly feel the need for you to cool me down’. He broke into a wide grin, ‘Then far be it from me to deny you such pleasure’

**Author's Note:**

> CS + heatwave. Inspired by @effulgentcolors‘ post asking for CS heatwave recs. This is one of my first fics. Any mistakes are mine. (+obsv I don't own any of the characters). Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
